Sobre o Sangue da Vingança
by Priscila Marvolo
Summary: Uma jovem comesal vê sua vida ser destruida após o assassinato de seu marido por aurores. Agora ela quer vingança. E vai passar por cima de tudo para obter o que deseja. Sangue e sedução num caminho sem volta. Violência explícita e sexo.
1. Prólogo

Olá pessoal! Essa é minha primeira fic publicada, é meio forte, bem estilo naturalista, espero que gostem e comentem! Seria um grande orgulho saber que o que eu escrevo agrada a mais pessoas! Ou desagrada... Por enquanto não vão haver cenas de sexo, mas eu não garanto o resto da fic. Poderão haver muitas cenas de violência gratuita, cabe a você decidir se quer ler ou não.

De antemão aviso que Harry Potter não irá aparecer nessa fic, embora talvez seja citado.

O universo mágico está um caos porque Harry não aceita que deve ser uma assassino, e Voldemort não consegue mata-lo. Uma guerra está sendo travada, e em guerras não existem heróis e bandidos, só existe o seu lado e o resto. Tenham isto em mente enquanto lêem essa fic.

Até o próximo capitulo!

Beijos,

Priscila Marvolo

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e todo o seu universo pertencem a J.K., e eu jamais iria querer essa responsabilidade sobre mim. Todos os novos personagens pertencem a mim. Essa foi uma idéia minha, por favor não copiem.

**Prólogo **

_Retirado do Diário de Beatrice Snowheart._

Ontem, eu fui informada que havia um corpo no Ministério da Magia para eu identificar. Eu fui acompanhada por dois Aurores, que não me lembro mais os nomes, ou as faces; a menção da morte, possivelmente de uma pessoa próxima, me assustou.

Confesso que não sou a pessoa mais corajosa quando se trata de matar, tirar a vida de um ser é importante demais, embora exceções devam ser abertas. Ás ordens do mestre sempre serei capaz de matar ou fazer o que quer que seja necessário, mas por mim não mataria. A não ser que eu tenha um bom motivo.

O fato é que assim que eu cheguei fui levada a uma sala, de tão nervosa não saberia dizer o nome que a deram, nem em que andar ficaria, mas se você perguntar na recepção sobre os corpos de prováveis Comensais vocês irão saber onde essa sala fica. Eles estavam se gabando por ter pego um, mesmo que ainda não tivesse sido confirmado se era ou não um Comensal. Eles. Os Aurores.

Grande erro quem pensa que eles são bons. Que são justos. Se vocês acham Comensais cruéis é porque vocês não conheceram os aurores do jeito que eu conheci. Naquela hora. Naquele lugar.

Por onde passava ouvia risos abafados, eles apontavam para mim, cheguei a ouvir uma frase; _"É ela. A mulher do verme!"_

Vocês não podem imaginar como me senti naquela hora, minhas entranhas gelaram, meu coração deu um pulo desesperado, e depois caiu dentro de mim, naquele momento cheguei a pensar que o houvesse perdido para sempre.

Como cheguei à sala não saberia dizer, sinto que meu corpo, provavelmente, ligou o meu piloto automático. _Eu estava em pânico._

Entrei lá, e o Auror que havia me acompanhado até ali acenou com a mão e me deixou sozinha com um senhor de idade vestido de branco. Eu lembrei de uma frase que havia escutado alguma vez;_ Os mensageiros da morte vem de branco._

A partir daquele momento eu voltei a raciocinar mais claramente. O homem, que era alto, mas enrugado me perguntou. Ou melhor afirmou. Era esse o tom ao meu ver. _Esse é Marius Drosnin? _Enquanto falava apontava um homem coberto por um lençol, que provavelmente antes fora totalmente branco, manchado de vermelho escuro, _como sangue _minha mente gritou.

Dava somente para ver o rosto do homem. Era ele. Era Marius. Meu Marius. Morto.

Sendo o que eu sou, uma comensal altamente observadora, identifiquei na mesma hora o feitiço que haviam usado contra ele. _Sangria Totalus._ Ele dava Azkaban na mesma hora. E não era para menos, fazia a pessoa morrer tendo o seu sangue saindo por cada poro de seu corpo. _Quando trouxeram Marius aqui, ele ainda estava vivo..._ Foi meu único pensamento.

Eu não tinha mais forças. Quase desmaiei. Ninguém entende como eu amava aquele homem. Foi demais para mim. De minha boca apenas saiu uma frase.

_Eu quero sair daqui._

Tudo ficou escuro, antes de fechar os meus olhos ainda vi aquele velho dar um demonstração de agilidade e me pagar no colo. Eu senti _nojo._ Ele é um dos que havia feito isso com Marius. Ele e todo aquele maldito sistema protetor dos sangues ruins.

Quando acordei demorei segundos para lembrar do que aconteceu. Mas quando consegui absorver tudo só deu tempo de falar uma coisa antes de virar e vomitar ao lado da maca em que eu estava.

_Por que?_

Eu me sentia enjoada. Enjoada por ter sido tocada por aquele velho, por ter ouvido as palavras suas dos Aurores. Dos prepotentes Aurores.

Uma enfermeira de branco veio me ajudar a deitar novamente. Não deixei ela me tocar. _Tinha nojo do branco._

Levantei e recuperei o meu senso de orientação. _Onde eu estou?_ A mulher me respondeu que na ala de Emergências do Ministério. Eu assenti com a cabeça e ela me ofereceu um copo d'água. Rejeitei. E voltei a me sentir enjoada por terem oferecido a mim um pouco daquela água suja de hipocrisia.

Me levantei e sai. A mulher disse que eu não podia. Eu não dei atenção. Procurei em meus bolsos por minha varinha. Ao constatar que ela não estava lá, lembrei vagamente de alguém a ter pego para fazer a pesagem.

Peguei um corredor, que por sorte, dava em frente aos elevadores. Entrei em um e falei autoritariamente, com meu tom de voz normal já voltando a ativa. _Atrio. _

Cheguei lá em pouco tempo. Não queria saber das historias que iriam me contar. Peguei minha varinha com um cara gordo e sedentário que me olhou com desejo.

Novamente as náuseas vieram e sai de lá o mais depressa possível. Aquele olhar me enjoava profundamente. Aliás, como qualquer coisa dali.

Antes de alcançar a saída eu tive meu braço seguro por um par de mãos fortes. E uma voz alcançou os meus devaneios_.Estamos de olho em você, mocinha. Cuidado para não acabar como seu noivinho._ Sentir vontade de dar um tapa na cara daquele homem, pelas roupas, um Auror. Ele continuou; _Seria um grande desperdício perder tamanha beleza._

Juro que tive que me segurar para não vomitar novamente. Mas eu era sensata. O que fiz foi perguntar. _Me solte. O que aconteceu? _Realmente meu tom de voz não foi dos mais amigáveis, assim o cara se assustou e me solto depressinha.

_Fomos prender ele. Tínhamos um mandato. Ele resistiu. Tivemos que usar a força._ Ele deu um sorriso em escárnio.

_Obrigada pela informação._ Foi o que respondi e sai de lá a passos firmes. Cheguei na rua de minha casa aparatando e fiz o resto do caminho andando. Andar sempre me ajudou a assimilar coisas difíceis. Havia sido assim quando era criança, quando minha mãe havia morrido. E estava sendo assim agora.

Entrei em minha casa. Agora moraria lá sozinha. Marius me deixara, mesmo que sendo contra a vontade dele. Eu estava sozinha lá. Senti algo quente e peludo em minhas pernas. Em meus ouvidos sensíveis chegaram um miado agudo. Meu gato, Naraku. Inferno. O nome de meu querido companheiro se encaixa perfeitamente no que minha vida havia se tornado a partir daquele momento. _Inferno._


	2. I Uma triste aceitação

**Sobre o Sangue da Vingança**

Por Priscila Marvolo, gentilmente betado por Hika Cheshire

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertence a J. K. Rowling, que é mais sábia do que eu e vai guiar a história como eu jamais guiaria. Nesse fic todos os personagens novos me pertencem, portanto nada de copiar! Os méritos pela criação de enredo também são exclusivamente meus e foram criados apenas por lazer, ilesos de fins lucrativos.

**Capitulo 1 – Uma triste aceitação**

Eu acho que até ontem eu não compreendera o real significado da agonia. E tive total certeza que senti-la na sua forma mais ampla e total não era nem um pouco divertido.

Eu havia passado a noite inteira em claro, tentando digerir o fato de Marius não abrir a porta com seu sorriso seco, mas quente olhando para mim carinhosamente. Não agüentava a idéia de não ter mais para quem fazer cara de criança e perguntar como foi o dia. Ou abraçar por atrás e morder as orelhas chamando para mais uma noite ardente.

O fato era que depois de chegar em casa ontem, eu havia sentado na poltrona e me dado conta do que tinha acontecido. Eu fiquei paralisada por muito tempo, ou talvez pouco, não creio que tivesse condição alguma de discernir a passagem do tempo.

Mas eu era uma Comensal, dentre todas,talvez, a mais fatalista. Não era da minha condição ficar naquele estado de estupefação por muito tempo. Então logo depois eu sai de meu devaneio sobre uma vida que não mais teria e me levantei.

Andei até a cozinha, pretendia tomar uma xícara de chá para ajudar a pensar quando, talvez por mero acaso, minha mão bateu em alguma coisa. Um frasco caiu no chão com um titilar característico de vidro quebrado.

Quando olhei para o chão já começando a preparar o meu repertório de xingamentos meu olhar se deparou com o conteúdo do frasco. Café. Simples não? O que teria demais eu ter derrubado café? Qual a casa que não tinha café?

Eu quase tive um acesso de riso. Afinal foram exatamente essas as frases que se passaram em minha cabeça. Ainda rindo eu passei a mão pela minha cabeça e me apoiei na bancada. A minha casa nunca tivera café. Meu pai era alérgico e eu odiava.

Aquele maldito frasco só estava ali por causa de Marius. Ele era um maníaco por café, nunca vi ninguém consumir tanta cafeína em um único dia sem pifar. Tudo para ele tinha que ser feito acompanhado de café. Da leitura do jornal matinal a uma tortura mais longa.

Em poucos segundos lembrando de Marius o meu sorriso se transformou em ódio e eu chutei o que sobrou do frasco pela cozinha. A tampa bateu na janela com tanta força que se espatifou. Eu mal liguei. A merda da verdade estava de volta novamente. Eu não estava mais apoiada na bancada. Eu havia escorregado por ela e me encontrava escorada na mesma chorando em cima das minhas mãos fechadas em punho. Lá dentro descansava um punhado de pó de café e pedaços de vidro.

Não demorou muito e a pressão exercida por minha mão fez os cristais de vidros rasgarem a minha pele e eu pude sentir o sangue se misturando ao café. Da minha mão saia uma gosmenta mistura dos dois, pingando no chão e ajudando a transformar aquilo em um quadro mais desesperador do que já era.

Chorei até secarem as lagrimas, chorei como só havia chorado duas vezes na minha vida toda. Quando minha mãe havia morrido e quando eu havia caído de um penhasco e um galho de arvore havia traspassado o meu abdômen. Naquela hora eu sentia a mesma dor. Uma dor tão intensa e lancinante que quase me fez voltar a desmaiar. Mas daquela vez eu já estava preparada e consegui me conter.

Pouco depois eu me levantei meio cambaleante e fui no banheiro lavar minhas mãos. Por um instante avaliei com um olhar seco os grandes cortes que eu tinha feito em minhas próprias mãos. Não eram poucos.

Girei os olhos e liguei a torneira. Deixei a água correr por entre meus dedos enquanto eu praticamente gemia de dor. Fiquei assim por uns cinco minutos. Pensando apenas na dor. Sentindo-a em sua plenitude e totalidade. Esquecendo de todo o resto.

Aquilo havia sido como um balsamo para minhas agonias. Depois de fechar a torneira e secar as minhas mãos a minha cabeça estava mais leve e meus olhos já estavam secos. Avaliei rapidamente o meu reflexo no espelho, com grandes olheiras escuras, olhos duros, cabelos bagunçados e uma aparência de quem não come há semanas.

Dei um rápido sorriso enquanto penteava os cabelos sentindo novamente uma pequena pontada nos lugares dos cortes. Prontamente, ignorei-os. Terminei com a escova e prendi meu cabelo em um coque frouxo, que deixava alguns fios penderem sobre o meu rosto. Coloquei-os atrás de minhas orelhas enquanto lavava o rosto com sabão. Rapidamente eu o sequei. Olhei novamente para as mãos, os cortes davam sinais de que iriam infeccionar, peguei debaixo da pia um remédio qualquer e o apliquei displicentemente nas minhas mãos.

Voltei para a cozinha e olhei indiferente para a confusão que estava ali. Com um ligeiro gesto da minha varinha e uma palavra dita corretamente tudo estava de volta em seu devido lugar. Inclusive o pote de café.

Ao vê-lo ali junto com outras coisas eu sorri. Havia se tornado um hábito tão comum vê-lo ali que eu não o mudaria. Aquilo sempre me faria lembrar de Marius. Mas aquilo não importava muito, já que eu não pensava em esquecê-lo.

Mais tranqüila,depois de todo aquele turbilhão, eu passei a avaliar mais criticamente a situação. Depois de instantes refletindo cheguei à conclusão que o dia seguinte seria um dia no mínimo diferente, para não dizer estranho.

Pelo que já estava acostumada dos comensais, eles iriam organizar uma pequena reunião amanhã para basicamente duas coisas. Dar os seus pêsames a mim e falar mal dos aurores. Talvez, se eu realmente for considerada importante, até o mestre possa aparecer, dizendo que eu irei ser vingada e que cada um dos aurores que fizeram aquilo iram pagar.

Besteira. Mortes entre nós eram comuns e eu já estava cansada de saber que todo aquele falatório não iria levar em nada. Os comensais estavam ocupados demais com outros assuntos para se preocuparem com a morte de um comensal. Se eu realmente quisesse uma vingança, ela iria ficar por minha conta. Mas isso era um assunto para depois. Afinal, aquele bem certo ditado já dizia; _A vingança é um prato que se come frio._

Mas enfim, comensais seriam apenas à noite. Eu tinha uma coisa mais urgente para me preocupar. A mídia cairia em cima daquele caso como sempre caia e eu tinha que decidir algo extremamente relevante. De que modo eu me mostraria á ela. Pois, a depender disso, eu poderia inclusive ser presa ou devidamente assassinada pelas costas em alegação de 'defesa pessoal'.

Agora eu tinha apenas duas escolhas plausíveis. A triste viúva que ainda não consegue acreditar que seu marido fosse um comensal ou uma mulher abalada, que não consegue falar à impressa, o que era obvio que eles iram querer de mim. Mas se eu optasse pela segunda opção eu sairia de meu emprego e minhas ligações para eu poder conseguir a minha vingança seriam cortadas, completamente.

Decidido, a partir de agora eu era uma viúva inconsolável que jamais imaginaria que seu marido fosse o que diziam. E se era para começar a atuar, coisa que eu simplesmente amava fazer e, aliás, fazia com tamanha perfeição que até mesmo conseguia me enganar, eu tinha que começar agora. Tinha menos de 5 horas antes que aqueles abutres chegassem a minha porta cheio de flashes e perguntas. Ou seja, tinha menos de 5 horas para um ter laboratório decente para uma das maiores personagens de minha vida.

Afinal ela dependia dessa atuação. Eu definitivamente, usando um termo _rpgista_, não era _overpower_ o suficiente para derrotar sozinha um bando de aurores que caíssem em minha frente.

Atravessei a sala e entrei direto no meu quarto, me sentia estranhamente fortalecida por sentir que o meu antigo instinto estava falando por ele mesmo novamente. Eu havia voltado a ser fria e calculista como sempre fui, em exceção de raros momentos em minha vida.

Abri o armário com calma e passando a mão calmamente por entre os meus vestidos eu selecionei o que se parecesse mais adequado a uma triste viúva inocente. O escolhido fora um vestido verde claro que eu havia usado no casamento de uma tia minha na França. Era bem discreto, mas denotava inocência pelos delicados babados e pelo tecido levemente recortado em evasê que o deixava um pouco rodado.

Com um sorriso sério eu o toquei com a minha varinha e murmurei um feitiço com bastante calma. Ele começou a ficar intensamente negro apartir do ponto de encontro do tecido com a madeira.

Depois de pronto o feitiço observei o meu trabalho com cuidado. O vestido agora parecia novo em folha, mas sem ter todo o chamariz que uma peça nova realmente tinha. Mais adequado para um funeral impossível. Embora com ele eu provavelmente iria parecer que iria ao funeral de meu pai não de meu marido. O que é um fato completamente relevante, já que isso ajuda ainda mais a passar a imagem de pobre menina rica que eu quero passar.

Olhei no relógio de cabeceira que marcava três e meia. Com um suspiro resignado vi que não havia nenhuma chance de conseguir dormir. Sendo assim eu fui resolver outras coisas.

Eu sentei na poltrona da sala, onde Marius normalmente ficava lendo o jornal pela manhã ou sentado comigo no colo contando como havia sido o dia. Logo um profundo sentimento de melancolia tomou-me. Junto com ele uma nostalgia incomoda veio me lembrar de todos os momentos belos que eu havia tido com Marius. Eu sorri para o nada e de repente uma estranha vontade de olhar o álbum de fotos do meu casamento me abateu.

Levantei-me devagar e fui novamente até o meu armário, e, com ajuda de um banquinho, eu peguei o álbum prateado que estava com as fotos de meu casamento. Toquei-o com um carinho e uma saudade que não sabia ser capaz de sentir, e com ele fortemente apertado em meus braços voltei para a poltrona. Do nada o tempo pareceu ficar mais frio, e uma leve brisa entrou pela vidraça estilhaçada que eu ainda não tinha consertado. Ignorei o frio e abri o álbum devagar, sem ter uma página definida.

De primeira a única coisa que eu consegui enxergar foi uma fina camada de poeira, que foi delicadamente removida com um fraco sopro. Ali, imortalizada por um instante, a foto, trouxa, de minhas mãos segurando o buquê com a as mãos de Marius segurando as minhas.

Sorri verdadeiramente como havia um certo tempo não sorria, e sem que eu quisesse uma impertinente lagrima correu a extensão de meu rosto.

Eu havia escolhido as fotos trouxas, pois achava que um momento deve ser eterno pelo seu instante e paralisia movimentada, e não por um falso movimento induzido por magia.

Todo o meu álbum era de fotos trouxas. E todas em preto e branco, para jamais perderem o seu esplendor ou graciosidade. A seriedade que uma foto preto e branco imprimia em uma pessoa era imensamente maior que uma foto em tons reais. Todo aquele charme presente na sutil busca da mente pelas cores fazia toda a diferença.

Na foto duas coisas chamavam mais atenção. A primeira era o brilho delicado das alianças já originalmente pálidas, entalhadas em ouro branco. A segunda era um pequeno detalhe, que na verdade não chamava tanta atenção se você não fosse um observador atencioso. Quase escondida pelas flores, onde a minha mão direita encontrava a esquerda de Marius nossos dedos mindinhos se entrelaçavam com força.

Uma outra lagrima escorreu quando eu revivi aquele momento em minha mente. Antes de jogar o buquê Marius me abraçou e meu pai pediu uma foto e eu sempre amante da arte da fotografia disse que não queria uma foto comum. A fotografa sorriu e pediu que eu segurasse o buquê e que Marius segurasse as minhas mãos, ela ficou de ponta de pé e dali bateu a foto. Mas antes dela bater a foto Marius olhou para mim, com aquele sorriso que sempre me atraiu e segurou o meu mindinho, como ele havia segurado na primeira vez que nos beijamos.

Depois de lembrar daquela cena mais uma lagrima surgiu e escorregando pelo meu rosto ela caiu pelo queixo e foi se alojar entre meus seios. Fria e insensível, me acordando de um novo devaneio.

Ao perceber o estado de nervos que eu me encontrava por causa de uma mera lembrança eu fechei o álbum que estrépito. Com um feitiço simples eu mandei álbum de volta ao seu devido lugar sem me levantar. Senti uma raiva imensa de mim mesma por continuar a chorar sobre um a coisa que não pode ser mais mudada. Burra, burra, burra. Eu já deveria parar de sentir essas coisas? Mas porque ainda não parava?

Essa era uma pergunta que ficaria por muito tempo sem resposta. Mas eu não estava muito predisposta a discuti-la naquela hora. O que eu queria mesmo era esquecer de Marius um pouco e pensar no que fazer a amanhã quando os abutres chegassem.

Sendo assim, apenas uma coisa me veio à mente naquele momento. Trabalho. Puro e simples, e se eu bem me lembrava eu tinha uma porção dele bem ali, a uns 7 metros, me esperando paciente mente em cima da minha mesa no escritório.

Quando eu me toquei que essa idéia era perfeita eu levantei-me abruptamente, desalojando o coitado do Naraku, que havia se enfiado no meu colo sem eu ao menos perceber.

Afaguei a cabeça do gato que ronronava magoado no chão enquanto lhe sussurrava um meigo pedido de desculpas. E lhe prometia um prato de leite morno na manhã seguinte.

Ele me lançou um miado agradável em resposta enquanto me acompanhava no curto caminho para o escritório.

Olá pessoal! Espero que vocês estejam gostando da fic, confesso que tem dado um pouco de trabalho escrevê-la. ''' Esse é o capítulo 1, e está um pouco maior que o prólogo.

Por favor, se o consideram dignos de um comentário o façam! É fácil e rápido! o/ Basta clicar no GO ali embaixo que uma nova janela se abrira! Dicas e sugestões também serão bem vindas.

Obrigado há; _**Sheyla **(estou pensando, talvez dê para ele aparecer no fic, ainda não tenho muita certeza...), **Hika-chan **(Espero que esse capitulo tenha tirado algumas de suas duvidas), **Guta **(Que nada! Você é que escreve bem até demais), **Adara (**Sim, eu mudei varias coisinhas... ), **NM **(Você podia ser um pouco mais bonzinho e dito o que achou do fic no comente, ne? '''), **Cycero **(Valeu pelos elogios ##), **Liu **(Minha querida beta relapsa.. o que falar de você? xD), **Peu **(Sim! Isso é o só o começo! Continue acompanhando ), **Allan **(realmente o universo de J.K tem muitos lados obscuros...), **Karol **(Que bom que você gostou Aprendi com Tacio xD Lembra dele?), **ChibiChibi **(Espero que não ligue para o apelido.. xD Enfim.. eu duvido que esse capitulo tenha matado sua curiosidade, né? ), **Misao **(espero que dessa vez você comente.. xD), **Djaga **(eu ainda não tenho certeza se o Sess-kun vai aparecer, e se aparecer pode esperar que vai ter um motivo muito lógico), **Primo-hiko** (Ela não é sequelada u.u)_

Até o próximo capitulo!

Beijos,

Priscila Marvolo

OBS: NÃO ESQUEÇAM DE COMENTAR!!! o que o desespero não faz. xD


End file.
